Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House!
by Hikari3434
Summary: The school live was a success, and the members of Muse wanted to celebrate. But how will they celebrate their success? By asking the rich ojou-sama, Maki Nishikino, to have a sleepover at her house, of course! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Hikari3434 here. This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me! *Hides behind Maki-chan* This is a story of the Muse members having a sleepover at Maki-chan's house, it's pretty obvious judging by the title but I wanted to say it anyway! XD**

**Sooo, let's begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House!

"Ugh, remind me again why I have agreed to do this?"

Maki Nishikino grumbled as she flopped down onto her king-sized bed, looking bored as she watched the other Muse members fooling around in the spacious bedroom.

"Because we wanted to celebrate our success of the school live, and you lost to Niko-chi's puppy eyes?" an amused voice answered her.

"…Aaah…"

Maki sighed audibly, glaring at the black-haired girl who sat down besides her.

The third-year student, also known as Muse's spiritual girl, Nozomi Tojo, grinned as she watched Maki's change of expressions.

"Ara, but is it true, isn't it? I would have lost too if Niko-chi used those eyes on me." Her face then turned thoughtful. "Oh, but what if it's different for Maki-chan? Umm…"

"…Whatever you say, Nozomi…" The first year replied lazily. She was used to dealing her senpai's wild fantasies, after all.

_But now that you think about it, today is Saturday, isn't it?_ Maki let out another sigh at the realization and closed her eyes. _So much for a day of leisure…_

"And what have you been sighing for?" a childish-sounding voice rang.

"Nothing, Niko-chan." Without opening her eyes.

A sigh. "Open your eyes before talking to someone, will you?" She said in a flat tune.

Niko Yazawa is another third year student. She is Muse's president and wardrobe supervisor, along with Kotori.

"You two get along so well, don't you?" Nozomi spoke out in a cheerful tune.

"No we do NOT!"

Unknown to the both of them, they had yelled out in perfect sync.

"…Oh my." A creepy smile crept its way to Nozomi's lips.

Niko frowned at her. "Don't get any wrong ideas." Before turning to Maki, "And quit copying me, Maki-chan!"

"Who's copying you, Niko-chan?" Maki shot back, annoyed. "It has to be you who's copying me!"

"You-!" the corner of Niko's mouth twitched.

"STOOOP! You two!" A loud voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Huh?"

"What…"

Confused, Niko and Maki looked around, only to find an orange haired girl standing in front of them.

"And what do you want, Rin?" Niko asked, raising a slender eyebrow at the sports athlete.

Rin Hoshizora, a first year who is very athletic and has a habit of acting like a cat. She is also in the same class as Maki.

Rin shrugged. "Nothing in particular. But I have been wondering for a while now…You two are always together, even though you tend to argue sometimes…Why is that?"

"Eh!" The third year looked taken aback by the sudden question. "T-That's, um…Maki-chan…" she turned around, supposedly to seek help, only to find the said girl blushing, twirling with her hair while looking away.

"…"

_S-Stupid Rin! Why do you have to ask such a question like this?! _Niko screamed mentally, face reddening 30 shades. She felt like burying herself into a hole.

"Rin." Nozomi, who had been silent for the most of the conversation, suddenly spoke, her face solemn. "They are not what you think."

Rin blinked in confusion. "Ah? Then what do you mean?"

_Nozomi!_ Niko looked back to her friend, eyes beaming. _You…_

In a second, the black-haired spiritual girl's solemn face turned into a perverse, dark-looking grin.

"They are always together, but those two are more than that. You could think of it as a lovers' quarrel."

_-Pervert! _

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I know that!" The orange haired girl exclaimed excitedly, ignoring a certain person who fell down flat on her face. "There's also a saying that the more you love, the more you fight, right?"

"That's correct." Nozomi nodded happily, before casting her eye down to the floor. "Niko-chi, are you okay?" an innocent voice.

"Y-you two…" a ragged, harsh voice answered her. "I'm gonna…I'm so gonna…"

"Harasho, you two, don't mess with them anymore."

"Oh, hi, Eri-chi." Nozomi greeted.

Eri-chi, known Eri Ayase, is Muse's fatherly figure and choreographer. She is also partly Russian from her grandmother.

"What are we going to do now?" Rin asked the blonde. "Maki-chan's parents are away, and so are the maids. That means we have the whole house to ourselves, right?"

"Yeah, and also means Maki-chan is the owner. We should ask her what to do." Eri said calmly. "What do you think, Maki-chan?"

"Um, well…" The red-headed girl looked away, the same blush still visible on her face. "I don't really care what we do. This was all Honoka's idea, wasn't it? You should ask her." She gestured towards the center of their group, who was talking with the others while sitting down on the floor, cross-legged.

"How about we eat?" Niko, who had just recovered from her trauma, suggested. "It's getting rather late."

"I agree with that." Nozomi smiled. "Plus, I want to eat Niko-chi's cooking again."

"Same here!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes shining some sort of light. "I want to, too! Niko-chan's cooking is so good!"

"Hmph, of course it is!" Niko puffed out her chest proudly. "This is Niko you are talking about here!"

"Then let's all eat first." Eri glanced at Maki. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. The ingredients are all inside the fridge." Maki said, "They are all yours, Niko-chan."

"All right!" The latter rolled up her sleeves and pump a fist into the air. "Niko will cook you all a meal you have never tasted before!" before rushing out of the bedroom.

Maki gasped a little, "Wait!" she stood up abruptly, shocking Eri and the others. "Do you even know where the kitchen is, Niko-chan? Jeez, Niko-chan!" She then heaved a loud sigh and ran out of the room too.

"Those two are so friendly with each other." Eri commented casually as she watched Maki's slim figure disappear into the hallway.

"That's something we all agree on." Nozomi added, laughing a little while Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys?" Umi called from the other side of the room, "Where are Niko and Maki going?"

"They are going to the kitchen." Eri replied back, "Niko-chan is cooking our meal."

Umi nodded in understanding, asking, "Do we have to help?"

"I don't think we have to." Nozomi quickly answered, "Besides, Maki-chan is with her."

"We should give the both of them some time alone." Rin grinned.

"I totally agree with you, Rin-chan." Nozomi sighed dreamily. "I ship NikoMaki, after all."

"Ship…NikoMaki?" Rin's voice trailed off, she then turned to Eri. "What does that mean?"

"…It's best that you don't know."

* * *

**Did you all enjoy my crappy story? *Still hiding behind Maki-chan* That aside, yeah, I ship NikoMaki. They are just sooo cute! I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I'll try to write more on the next one! Hehe, maybe some NikoMaki fluff? One thing I noticed though…that there are not so many NikoMaki fan fictions! Why is that? Even though NikoMaki is so cute! I demand more NikoMaki! *Raises NikoMaki flag***

**Well, enough with my nonsense babbling. Please R & R! See you next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, Hikari3434 and I'm back with the latest chapter of Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! *Throws confetti* I never thought that I would update so fast, though...But it's all thanks to you all who read and reviewed my story! Your words gave me so much encouragement that I was able to write a new chapter right away! **

**StormRex Lancer- You are too kind, my friend! Since this is my first story, I have no confident on how it will go, but reading your review made me feel so much better! I love NikoMaki too! NikoMaki all the way!**

**Puchan87- Thank you too for your words! I got this idea while watching Muse's 6th Single, which Maki was the center. The way Niko nuzzled Maki at the end of the video made my heart go doki doki! I could almost die of happiness! BTW, I love Nanofate too!**

**Major Mike Powell III- Mission completed, sir! *salutes* I wasn't very sure if this story will go well, but your review made me feel very happy! I am also proud to say this is a well-done chapter (at least to me, anyway...) with a bit of an excitement! *hint, hint***

**Negitoro- Here is the dose of your NikoMaki! I am sorry to say that there isn't much of NikoMaki fluff in here...but as mentioned above, there will be some excitement for you to look forward to! *Gasp* You are right! NikoMaki isn't just cute, they are HEAVENLY!**

**At last, I hope you are all satisfied with my replies! If not, I apologize. I am still not used to these kind of things. (LOL) Oh and to those who are new to this story...Please enjoy yourselves! :D**

**Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! Chapter 2!

"Those two sure are taking their time, aren't they?"

Sonoda Umi muttered, glancing at her wristwatch every now and then. The second-year was getting hungry, but not that she would admit it. All the Muse members in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Umi-chan's right; it's almost eight o'clock already." The Russian said as she looked up from the chessboard she was playing with Nozomi, sounding surprised. Time really flies when you are having fun, huh?

Almost an hour has passed since those two 'lovebirds' (as Nozomi called) went to the kitchen. What could be taking them so long? Everyone couldn't help but wonder that.

"Checkmate, Eri-chi~" Nozomi sung happily, taking advantage of the other girl's lack of concentration. She has been acting this merry since they had arrived at Maki's house. "I win!"

"Eh? No way!" The blonde's eyes snapped back to the board. "And I was so close too…" she murmured with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Aww, cheer up, Eri-chi~" Nozomi cooed, "Or shall I improve your mood with some massaging~?" she asked teasingly, eyes averting down from the Russian's face to her chest.

Said girl's face immediately flushed red. "W-What…Q-Quit talking nonsense, Nozomi!"

The only reply she got was a pleased chuckle.

"Those two get along well too…" Hanayo Koizumi commented in her soft voice. The brunette then noticed Honoka, the center of their group, trembling besides her, head lowered. "Honoka-chan…? Are you okay?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Uuu…I just can't wait anymore!" The ginger-haired girl yelled out suddenly, she had unshed tears in her eyes while hugging her stomach. "I'm sooo hungry! Where are you, Niko-chan, Maki-chan?! I need youuuuu!"

"C-Calm down, Honoka-chan! Here, have some potato chips first!" Her best friend, Kotori Minami replied hurriedly as she shoved a fistful of chips into the latter's mouth. Hungry Honoka is nothing to joke about, and I mean literally.

Umi's eyes widened, alarmed. "Wait, Kotori, that much-!"

But she was too late.

"Ack!" the poor girl let out a strangled choke through her full mouth, "T-Too much…Can't…Breath…" her eyes rolled to the back. Honoka Kousaka then fainted dramatically on the spot.

Kotori gasped sharply; sweats rolling down her face as she held up the fainted girl. "H-Honoka-chan? What's wrong, Honoka-chan?! I'm sorry! Was that too much? Honoka-chan! Answer me!"

(A spotlight suddenly shone down at them, sad music also started playing. )

"I-I'm…sorry…Kotori…chan…" Honoka whispered in a weak tune, her breathing getting heavy. "I…can't go on…anymore…Tell my family…that I…love them…Ugh…" she then dropped her head.

"Honoka-chan? No, don't go! Honoka-chaaaaan!"

"…"

The other Muse members remain speechless as they watched the drama unfold.

"Okay, now this is really getting out of hand." Rin sweat dropped, laughing wryly. Hanayo nodded gently in agreement, still looking astonished.

Umi silently face palmed herself. "That's it; I'm going to go check on them before Honoka really dies of hunger." She decided, standing up and straightening her skirt from wrinkles.

"I'm going too, Umi-chan." Eri then paused, as if remembering something. "Oh and Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan? Could you two please stay and keep an eye on those two?" She asked politely, pointing her thumb at Kotori and Honoka, who were still carrying on their act.

"O-Of course!"

"Leave it to us nya!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm coming too, Eri-chi, Umi-chan." Nozomi spoke out in a mirthful tune. She was grinning deviously while holding a card in her hands. "The cards told me something interesting is going to happen at the kitchen."

Umi let out a confused noise. "Nnn? What do you…mmf!" her sentence was cut off by Eri's hand covering her mouth.

"It's better not to know." The blonde whispered into her ear.

Umi's breathing immediately hitched. _E-E-Eri's breathe…! I-it tickles…!_ She knew she was blushing, if the heat on her face was any evidence. "A-Ah…um… y-yes…" she stammered awkwardly as the senior's hand left her.

"Well, let's get going, then!" Nozomi announced, probably too excited to notice the other two interacting rather suspiciously earlier.

After who-knows-how-many-twists-and-turns, the three of our characters had somehow managed to get to the kitchen. It was no wonder why Maki would follow Niko when she rushed out, because it was rather easy to get lost if you are not familiar with the place.

"Phew, we finally found the kitchen…" Umi panted as she rested herself against the wall that labeled 'The Kitchen'. Earlier, they had taken several wrong turns and somehow ended up in a music room, study room and bathroom.

Eri took a deep breath and looked back at the previous hallway they had gone through. "Is this house actually a maze? It's so big…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is…" Umi muttered, turning to the other third year, "…? Nozomi, why are you placing your ear onto the kitchen door?"

"Ssssh!" The black-haired girl whispered, placing a finger onto her lips. "There are some noises in there…" she said quietly.

"Noises? What kind?" Eri whispered back, looking a tad curious.

"Hmmm…" Nozomi squinted her eyes and laid her ear onto the wooden door again. "It's…No, Eri-chi, why don't you just join me? I can't explain it well."

The blonde looked doubtful for a second, but shrugged it off and proceeded to do the same thing as Nozomi.

"U-um…I don't really think you should… " Umi started to protest. It was…kind of weird to see the two of her senpai doing these childish things.

"Ah!" The two of them suddenly gasped.

"E-Eh, what happened?"

Nozomi's eyes started to shine and sparkle. "It…couldn't be…!"

"H-Harasho…" Eri's face was as red as a ripe tomato. She covered her mouth with a sweaty hand.

"W-What is it?!" Umi exclaimed, more nervous than ever. The both of them were acting so strange!

It was then Nozomi grabbed a hold of Umi's arm and forced her to listen though the door.

The noises were slightly muffed, but you could still make out a few words if you listen to it clearly.

"Aah…" it was Niko's voice. Is she…moaning? "T-That's enough… please stop, Maki-chan…"

"W-What…" She started to jerk back, but Nozomi had an iron grip on her.

"I'm not finished yet, Niko-chan. Please be patient…" And this was Maki's voice. But it wasn't like the tone of voice she had always used to speak. The Maki-chan here sounded more…panicked and emotional.

"B-But it hurts…uu…Not so rough…"

_W-W-W-What is going on with them?!_ Umi thought, her face was on fire now. _They can't be…Can't be that, right?!_

"Nnn…"

_Here it goes again!_

"N-Nozomi…what is going on with them?" the blue haired girl asked shakily after a short intake of air, "They can't be…that…right...?" a gulp.

"…I don't know myself." Although Nozomi had said that in a serious tune, a certain glint in her eyes gave her away.

"H-Harasho…W-what are we going to do now?" Eri stammered in embarrassment, but still trying to keep her composure.

(Silence)

"…We have no choice." The spiritual girl finally spoke out. She looked determined. "Let's all go in!"

"Eeeeeehhhh?!"

* * *

**And cut! Did you guys expected that? A cliffhanger, yaay! :D I am predicting two more chapters until the end, but we'll see about that. On the side note, I made Nozomi a HEAVY shipper of NikoMaki to add up the fun. **

**Now, a question: Do you guys prefer Umi x Eri or Nozomi x Eri? **

**Umi x Eri is pretty cute, but I think Nozomi x Eri seemed more...normal? (Yes, that is a question too) Personally, I would prefer both, but I don't want Nozomi to be alone if I paired Eri with Umi...That goes the same to Umi, too. I'm just so confused! :C So, can you guys help me to decide? :3 I'll give you a NikoMaki cookie if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back with the latest chapter~ Let me warn this first, this story is pretty long! So be well-prepared if you are going to read this! I also tried to change my style of writing, because I reviewed the last 2 chapters and the dialog seemed to be rushed, luckily it worked out fine for me! And for those who gave me their votes...here's a NikoMaki cookie for you all! XD**

**Erzn6- I totally agree with you on that! Even matchmakers need love~ Unfortunately, I still haven't decided to ship which pairing, sorry! Thanks for your opinion! **

**Guest- Now you'll know what the three saw in the kicthen! I have also noticed the lack of UmixEri too...But in this story I'll only focus on NikoMaki first :P Oh, maybe, and I do mean maybe other pairings! Like HanayoxRin!  
**

**aaa09- A second year love triangle...now that's what I call exciting! X3 And the Arisa idea is not bad too... Hmmm...*starts to think whether to ship ArisaxUmi or ArisaxYukiho or UmixEri or NozomixEri*  
**

**Guest- Oh I'll give you more NikoMaki alright! Huh? This is actually your very first review? I am so honored lol! To me, there's a possibility of UmixEri, but so does NozomixEri... You could think it as 50/50. :)  
**

**agus- So you vote for NozomixEri...I admit that they are more like a couple but I think UmixEri is cute too... Aaah, the confusion! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
**

**Guess- Judging by the name...Do I have to guess who you are? XD If so, I have no idea :P Let's see...You vote for UmixEri and...a threesome. I would like to do a threesome too, but we'll see about that~  
**

**Negitoro- I would be best friends with Nozomi too! With the three of us, we can ****eavesdrop on any yuri relationships anytime~ What are Niko and Maki doing in the kitchen? Read this and you'll know :D And no worries, there's a lot of NikoMaki fluff here! *Thumbs-up* I promise you on that!  
**

**Puchan87- Sounds like you enjoyed the last chapter XD Well? Have you seen that performance? I really loved it. And about the pairing, it's such a hard position isn't it T-T I want to add an OC too might as well focus on NikoMaki first!  
**

**knightjustice- You actually said the same thing as my friend! I think you two could be friends if you meet :) I don't know about my NikoMaki being cute but NikoMaki _is_ cute! **

**Major Mike Powell III- I know right? I was actually laughing a little myself as I wrote the last chapter while imagining it happening in my own little head :3 I don't know if there's a possibility on choking on potato chips but I wrote it anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! ;) **

**Phew, now that was long...I don't have anymore to say so let the story begin! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! Chapter 3!

Dinner finally began at half past nine. The Nishikino House's dining hall was elegant-looking, as they had expected. The walls were covered with white shimmering paper, and a fireplace was just besides the double-glazed door that they came in through.

Finally, in the middle of the hall, stood a fairly large marble table which contained a mouth-watering meal sitting on top of it. Even though the food smelled appetizing, a tensed atmosphere filled the room.

Only nine occupied the table right now.

The three girls who went to the kitchen came back fifteen minutes ago, their faces unreadable while Niko and Maki silently followed behind them. Hanayo, Rin, Kotori and the Honoka who had just awoke not long ago, all have not failed to notice the change of mood, but decided not to ask first and helped them to set up the table.

However to this moment, the awkward atmosphere was still lingering between them.

Hanayo then squirmed unconsciously; the brunette looked like she was not able to take this unbearable tension anymore and glanced at her childhood friend, Rin, who was sitting besides her, pleadingly.

Rin took the signal. "Soooo…What took you all so long?" she asked cheerfully, her tone somewhat forced.

Everyone looked at her.

"It's... nothing." The blue-haired archer spoke for the first time ever since coming back, a blush painting her face as she averted her eyes away. "J-just nothing."

The first year looked doubtful. "Really…?" Rin narrowed her eyes at her. "But your face…it's so red, Umi-chan."

Before Umi could reply, Eri had already chimed in, covering for her. "U-Umi-chan's really fine, Rin-chan! It was just so hot in the kitchen!" she then turned to the other two third years, "R-Right, Niko-chan, Nozomi?" a desperate look.

Niko's eyes widened slightly at the sudden inquiry, but still nodded in cooperation and pretended to wipe her forehead. "Y-Yeah! It was so hot, that even Niko was drenched in sweat!"

"Oh, it _was_ hot alright…" There was a strange look on Nozomi's face, but Eri overlooked it and turned to Rin, her baby blue eyes twitching, "Okay…?"

Rin gawked at the blonde, stunned by her unusual expressions. "E-Erm, okay…" with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Even though they were trying their best to hide it, there was clearly something wrong with the five of them. Plus, Maki was acting far too quiet; she also seemed to be panicking in the inside while twirling with a lock of hair.

"Um," Kotori interrupted, dragging all the attention to her. "I'm sorry, but can we eat first? Or Honoka-chan is really going to drop dead…" she explained, pointing to a hungry-looking Honoka besides her.

"S-Sure, let's all eat!" Niko agreed loudly, sounding secretly relieved. "Come on! Or the food is going to get cold!"

"Yeah, eat up, everyone!" Umi quickly said, taking her utensils. She didn't want to continue the embarrassing topic.

The food-lover Rin's eyes lit up. She eyed the toothsome dishes in front of her greedily. "Woah…these look so delicious!"

"Ah, be sure to leave some for everyone, Rin-chan!" Her childhood reminded uneasily, holding up a big bowl of rice she had requested for herself. "They are not all yours, okay?"

"Hai hai~"

"Then…" They all placed their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu~"

At last, the tensed atmosphere that lingered between the Muse members seemed to be fading.

"Ooooh, this is heaven…!" murmured the ginger-haired girl with unshed tears in her eyes as she threw an egg roll into her mouth, savoring its rich flavor. "Niko-chan, you are such a good cook~"

"Huh?" the latter blinked, before realizing Honoka was speaking to her. "O-oh, glad you liked it!"

"Niko-chan, are you okay?" Hanayo asked worriedly after swallowing a spoonful of rice. "You have been acting strangely since coming back from the kitchen…"

Then it happened.

The third year who was sipping on her tea, suddenly choked at the word 'kitchen'. Coughing roughly, Niko placed the teacup down with a clink and patted her chest.

"Niko-chan! Are you okay?" The first one to speak was Maki. She ran a hand smoothly down the third year's back while quickly grabbing a few tissues from the tissue box that was lying in front of them. "Here!"

Niko took the tissues from Maki and murmured her thanks, before using them to wipe her mouth as the red-headed girl continued to rub her back.

Little that they know the whole scene was seen by all the Muse members.

"When did Maki-chan and Niko-chan got this close?" Kotori asked in an innocent voice, blinking her golden eyes at them.

Hanayo seemed confused too. "Yeah…Rin-chan also mentioned to me that they fought once an hour ago too…"

"They must have made up while in the kicthen nya~" Rin meowed cutely.

Honoka nodded happily in agreement, chewing onto a piece of meat. "Yeah, yeah, they are so close! Umm, delicious~"

Eri, Umi and Nozomi stayed silent.

"W-w-wait! That's just a misunderstanding!" Niko stood up as her cheeks scorched with embarrassment, slamming her hands onto the table, making it rattle a little. "It's not what you guys think it is!"

Maki hissed at her. "Niko-chan-!"

The four stared at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by it's not what we think, Niko-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know as well…" Hanayo replied with a perplexed face.

"…All right, I give." Eri suddenly held up a hand. "Niko-chan, Maki-chan, it's better to tell them the truth." She said in a serious tune.

"E-Eh?!"

A hue of crimson red spread throughout Niko and Maki's faces as they both burned from embarrassment.

"Hmm? What truth?" Honoka asked, tilting her head. "Are you hiding something from us, Niko-chan and Maki-chan?"

Niko's head snapped to her. "N-No!"

"N-Niko-chan…" a soft whisper.

"W-What, Maki-chan?"

A pause. "I-I think it's really the best to tell them the truth…" her voice trailed off at the end.

"Y-You too?!" The third year dropped down onto her seat and sighed, giving in. "Okay…Fine. I'll tell you all the truth…"

_What actually happened…_

_Niko hummed as she skillfully stirred the miso soup that was being cooked in the pot. Cooking has always made her feel better; after all, it is her hobby._

"_You look like you are enjoying herself, Niko-chan." A voice suddenly spoke behind her._

"_Of course I am, Maki-chan. Cooking is my hobby!" She replied, swiftly turning off the fire of the stove and putting on the pair of gloves that the red-headed girl lent her._

"_Ah, I'll help you with that."_

_Niko shook her head, carefully placing her hands on the both of the pot's hot handles. "Don't worry, I've got this."_

_Another hand suddenly grabbed her arm. "Let me do this, Niko-chan. At least let me help. I'll feel bad if I let you do all of this."_

"_I'm really all right, Maki-chan…" but Maki didn't listen, she even started pulling and tugging. _

"_Niko-chan!" _

"_No, wait, Maki-chan, the lid is not…!" _

_Because Maki added strength in pulling Niko's hand, the pot started to shake and the loosen lid came off, thus spilling hot miso soup onto Niko's arms._

"_OUCH! M-Maki-chan, s-stop… PULLING!" The third year grunted in pain._

"_Ah…!" Taken aback, the red-headed girl immediately released Niko's arm. "Niko-chan…!"_

_Even though the hot soup burned her hand, Niko didn't let go of the pot. Clenching her teeth in immense pain, she dropped the pot of hot miso soup onto the counter and looked at her arm. It was bright red now. _

"_Niko-chan! Are you okay?!" This has to be the loudest voice Niko had ever heard Maki used in. "I'm so sorry…! How is your arm?!"_

_Tears were stinging Niko's eyes, but she forced herself not to cry, after all, what kind of senior would she be if she cried in front of her junior who was 2 years younger than her?_

"_I-I'm okay, Maki-chan." The third year blinked her tears away and smiled a little, lifting her head up to meet with a pair of moisten lilac eyes. "…Maki-chan?"_

"_I-I'm… s-so s-sorry, Niko-c-chan…" Maki whispered in a broken voice, her body trembling ever so slightly._

"…" _was Maki-chan crying in front of her?_

"_I-I'm so…horrible… even though you told me n-not to…I…still…"the red-headed girl then covered her face with her hands, backing a few steps. "I…I…!"_

"_M-Maki-chan…"_

_Dumbstruck, Niko could only stare at the red-headed girl before her. Was this really Maki Nishikino? The usual tsundere who was not amused by anything? Crying in front of her? Really and truly?_

But…_ She thought absentmindedly, _Crybaby Maki is cute, too…

_Badump … Badump …_

H-Huh? Why is my heart racing so fast? More importantly, did I just think that Maki-chan is cute?! _Niko widened her eyes in bewilderment_. Ugh…Just forget it, I have to calm down Maki-chan first!

_Taking a deep breath, Niko walked towards the sobbing girl and patted her shoulder gently. "Hey, Maki-chan, I'm alright, so don't cry." She managed to say it in her softest tune._

"_B-But, I…" _

It's not working… Isn't there any way? _The third year was starting to panic. All of a sudden, she remembered what Nozomi told her once._

"If a person is crying, a hug would be the best medicine~"

_Niko gasped._ W-Why did I just remembered that!? _She thought, her inner mind in turmoil._ Ugh, is that the only way? _She asked herself, looking at Maki, who was still sobbing._

Somehow…Niko had a sudden urge to hug her…

_Once again, the third year realized what she just thought of._ Gaah! I don't care anymore! I just want to stop her tears! And that's all! _She said stubbornly to herself, before stepping closer to the red-headed girl._

"…_? N-Niko-chan?" Maki's teary eyes widened as she watched the shorter girl walking towards her._

_Badump … Badump … Badump … Badump …_

_While ignoring the wild and frantic beating of her own heart, Niko hesitantly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, pressing their bodies close. _

"_W-What…" The other girl sounded really, _really_ surprised._

"_Don't talk." Niko muttered, "And it's not your fault, so stop crying."_

"…" _right then, the third year felt another pair of arms gingerly wrapping around her body. One on her shoulders while the other one on her lithe waist._

_It felt like the world stopped spinning. _

_They stayed in this position for a few more seconds, before Niko lightly pulled away, her cheeks painted bright red, like a newly bloomed rose._

"_Niko-chan…"_

"…" _The black-haired girl looked away in a daze. Naturally, she was about to fold her arms when a sharp pain triggered. "Oww…"_

"_O-oh right, we have to treat your wounds first!" Maki started to walk towards the door. "Wait for me, Niko-chan, I will bring the first-aid kit here now!" before rushing out._

_As soon as Maki left, Niko sighed and placed a hand onto her chest._

_Badump… Badump … Badump …_

_Her chest was still racing._

Seriously, what's happening to me? _She mumbled softly, scratching her cheek. _Shall I talk to Nozomi about this…?

_She continued to ponder about this until Maki came back._

"_Niko-chan, I brought the first aid kit."_

"_Oh." The senior snapped out of her thoughts. "That was fast. Thanks. I'll take care of it myself." She was about to reach for the kit when Maki pulled it away. "Maki-chan?"_

"_This time, let me help you."_

"_Eh? No, I…"_

"_It was my fault, so I would be the one treating it." Her tune firm._

"_For the last time, Maki-chan, you…"_

"_Please, Niko-chan."_

"…" _she just can't win against this girl, huh? "…Fine, okay…"_

"_Good. First, rise your hand with slow running water."_

"_Okay..." Niko obediently held out her arm to the sink. Maki then slowly turned on the water._

"_Nnn…"_

"_Endure it for a while."_

"_Yes…"_

_After 15 minutes or so, Maki turned off the water and started to treat Niko's injury._

"_I'm going to start now. Sit on the counter, Niko-chan."_

"_What?! Why do I have to?!"_

"_It's easier to treat you that way! And we have no chairs here!"_

"_Can't you treat me while standing?"_

"_No. "_

"_Why?!" _

"…_Because it's harder than way! Now do as I say!"_

Maki-chan is acting unusually firm today…

"_...Yes, doc." Niko rolled her eyes at Maki, who pouted in response and sat on the counter as instructed._

_Maki took out a piece of gauze. "I'll dry your arm first." _

_The way Maki dried Niko's arm was very slowly and carefully, as if she was afraid of making another mistake._

_Then, the red headed girl took out a bottle of ointment from the first aid kit. "This may hurt a little, Niko-chan."_

"_H-Huh, okay…"_

_Because the third year had been enduring the pain of being burned, when Maki applied the ointment onto her arm, she started to groan out in pain._

"_Aah… T-That's enough… please stop, Maki-chan…" Niko pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly._

"_I'm not finished yet, Niko-chan. Please be patient…" Maki replied, her voice panicking and emotional._

"_B-But it hurts…uu…Not so rough…"_

"_Just a little more…"_

"_Nnn…"_

"…_Okay, all done." Maki sighed in relief as she finished wrapping Niko's arm with some medical tape._

"_Thanks Maki-chan." Niko rolled up her sleeves and grinned at Maki. "I feel so much better."_

_The latter's face reddened. "Y-You are welcome-"_

_At this moment…_

_Bam!_

_The large white-colored hinged door slammed opened. A person jolted into the room, scanning it whole before noticing Niko and Maki. _

"_N-Nozomi?!" Niko exclaimed in shock as Maki stared at the intruder, wide eyed._

_Two other people then rushed in too. The both of them were blushing whilst panting. _

"_G-Geez! N-Nozomi! D-Don't act so unexpectedly!" Eri cried out, breathing heavily._

_The other third year looked at her. "Sorry sorry~"_

_Umi remained silent, she turned to Niko and Maki. "…And may I ask what are you two doing?" she asked in a deep tune. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Ah? What do you mean…" Niko afterwards stopped in realization. _

_Eyes of ruby then met amethyst._

_The both of them held her breaths._

_With Niko sitting on the counter and Maki in front of her, the scene was so similar that you could find it in a romance manga. _

"_~~~!" Eri let out an inaudible noise. Umi's face darkened.  
_

"_Aaah, youth…" Nozomi suddenly took out her phone from seemingly nowhere, "Can I take a picture of you two?"Already pointing the lens at them._

"_NOOOOOO!"_

_(End of flashback)_

"... And that's all." Niko breathed out.

Hanayo tilted her head, still processing the information they were given. "So basically…Niko-chan got injured, and Maki-chan volunteered to help, but there were no chairs in the kitchen and it was hard to treat it while standing up, so she made Niko-chan sit on the counter top. And for Umi-chan and the others… they got the wrong idea?"

The third year nodded. "It was nothing of the sort." She announced firmly.

"Tsk." A certain girl besides Eri sounded, still holding onto her phone.

Niko glanced at her in disbelief. "Did you just clicked you tongue?!"

"If that's the case, why were you all acting so awkwardly earlier?" Rin asked the question in everyone's minds.

"B-Because!" Umi protested weakly, "It…was just so weird! And we even misunderstood Maki-chan and Niko-chan on doing those…" a rapid blush covered her face. "…things…"

"Oh…"

They quieted down.

"What are you all getting so tensed about?" Honoka spoke out, breaking the silence, "That's just a misunderstanding, right?"

Everyone stared at her, mildly surprised. Honoka was right.

Maki nodded softly. "…I agree with Honoka. Let's all not make such a fuss over it."

Umi giggled, she seemed much better compared to before. "Only times like this you say something right, Honoka."

"Ehhh? That's so mean, Umi-chan…" The ginger-haired girl struck out her tongue at her.

"Hahahaha…"

The first years (Except for Maki, who just gave a small smile) and second years laughed at Honoka's reaction while the third years chuckled.

By the time they finished dinner, all of the Muse members helped to clean the table and wash the dishes (while kicking Niko and Maki out, saying they had gone through enough) So, the two girls decided to take a breather and went outside.

As they stepped out, a gust of cool, breezy night wind blew past them. Niko smiled and ran forward a few steps, before turning back to wave at Maki.

"Heeey, Maki-chan! Come here!" the third year was in high spirits.

It was no wonder. The night sky looked absolutely breath-taking at this present. It was as if a piece of velvet has been laid over the sky whilst countless white radiant gems sparkled and twinkled above them. The moon had also decided to join them in its full state.

Maki looked at the girl in front her. Even though it was faint, she could see that Niko's hair and light skin was gleaming under the pale moonlight as she turned around to call her.

She gulped.

"…Hmm? Is something wrong?" Niko asked as she spotted Maki walking towards her with a dark face.

The red-headed girl was in front of her now. "M-Maki-chan?"

"Niko-chan…"

Maki then dangerously closed the distance between them, cupping the latter's face with her two hands.

Niko felt her face heating up at the first year's actions. "W-W-What is it, Maki-chan? Y-You are acting w-w-weird!" She stuttered like an idiot.

Maki's lips formed into a thin line. "How do you feel about me?"

"W-What…?"

"Answer me, Niko-chan."

"Eh…ah…Ahahaha…" She laughed and looked away sheepishly, "S-stop it, Maki-chan, you are acting weird."

"I'm not, you are."

"I don't get it-"

"I love you."

"…?!"

_I love you._ A very dangerous sentence that was formed up by merely three words.

_D-D-D-Did Maki-chan just…confessed to me!?_

Blood rushed to the third year's entire face. Her jaw slacked as she turned to tell Maki not to joke anymore, only to find her eyes boring into hers.

"Please go out with me, Niko-chan."

_She was serious._

"Er…Hmm…aah…"

The two hands that were cupping her face suddenly dropped. Maki's right hand slid down to her chin and gently lifted them up with her thumb while her left arm secured the third year's waist.

"Come on; answer me, Niko-chan." Her breath tickling her face.

For the first time ever, Niko Yazawa was in a lifetime crisis.

* * *

**Heheheh, did little old me got you? If I did, then I have succeeded! *Gets smack by angry NikoMaki fans* Weeell, I'm sorry but I am not planning to change the rating from T to M yet. BUT! I hope the part where Maki confessed to Niko made it up for you guys! The next chapter will be the final one, where we also get to hear Niko-chan's answer! Oh, and if you are wondering why I update so fast, it's because I'm really free. (well, at least until school reopens again...)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hikairi3434 here~ XD I'm sorry, this came out a bit late than I had planned because I was having writer's block...I hate them! _ And franky, this chapter gave me quite a headache while I was writing. Let me apologize first if the characters seemed to be um, out of character. I tried my best! Really! *hides behind Niko this time* You wouldn't dare to hurt little Niko, would you? Or Maki will find you! Muahahaha!**

**Anyways...I will be replying all of your reviews via private messaging. Because I'm too lazy to write it here, sorry. And, I would like to apologize to all of you for the obvious mistakes in the last chapter. When I found out, I almost banged my head on the keybroad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! Chapter 4!

The moon shined on the ground, and the world practically froze. Time stood still. All they could hear was the sound of their own frantic and violent heartbeats. The wind stopped blowing.

Niko blinked twice, thrice, trying to register what she had just heard. This was all too sudden. This was too shocking. Flabbergasted, she started to think back how _this_ happened.

The school live they performed right after Kotori had decided not to go study aboard was a big success. While being overwhelmed by happiness, all of them (except for Maki) had settled on having a sleepover at her house, at which point the latter hesitated to agree, but gave in as Niko herself showed the red-headed girl her puppy eyes, it was an instant K.O.

The nine of them decided to meet at the train station in the afternoon with their bags and Maki will escort them to her house, since it was located outside of the capital. By the time they had arrived, it was already evening; the sun had begun to set.

Well, they would have reached there earlier if Honoka and Rin weren't stopping to buy snacks when the train pulled in; making all nine of them miss it (Umi giving them a good scolding later).

As all the members went in, they noticed the house was empty and quiet, too quiet. Maki then informed them that her mother accompanied he father on a three days business trip, also giving the maids a holiday until they come back. So, they had the house all to themselves.

A lot of things then happened. All starting from Niko getting burned, Maki demanding her to sit on the countertop to treat her injury, Nozomi and the others busting into the room thus mistaking them to be doing…um, things… and finally, the first year confessing to her.

A nervous inhale of air. "H-Hey, now where did that come from?" she looked away, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Niko-chan..." Maki's hand caressed her cheek in a slow, tempting manner and turned her face, forcing the shorter girl's eyes to hers, "I want your answer."

The third-year gasped slightly, looking into the other girl's intense gaze, she felt like she could be sucked into the depths of them if she stared hard enough.

* * *

Maki Nishikino, the junior who she found irritating when they met for the first time. Always wearing the same neutral expression while being not interested in anything. Niko sometimes even wondered if she had metal illness.

Whenever they were together, the two of them would always fight. It was tiring, annoying still! Unfortunately, to the other members, those actions of them were like friendly signs; Nozomi even pulled her to the shadows once and asked if she liked Maki! (But never questioned her again after Eri found her friend leaning against the wall, twitching and mumbling in pain while pressing her forehead with both hands)

Even so, they still stayed together in the end. Niko had actually found out something interesting about Maki.

That the red-headed girl was a tsundere, and would go blushing at every little thing.

Oh, how the third year loved to tease her junior! It never failed to give her a feeling of triumph as she saw the other girl's flustered and red face every time! So, it became a habit of Niko's to tease Maki whenever they meet. But it wasn't so easy to, especially since after Maki had started to retort back herself.

In a nutshell, the way they interact was through arguing and teasing. One would think it's weird, but Niko thought that it was _their_ way of getting along, and was satisfied with it.

Eventually, their relationship got closer and closer, but there were still times when they would argue and tease with each other. The third year could tell that Maki was slowly opening up to her. Since she no longer turned her back on Niko when they were together, and would sometimes strike a normal conversation with the older girl, rather than focusing her eyes on the pages of her book.

In fact, they got so close that Maki even gave the third year chocolates on Valentine's Day! Okay, Niko had to admit that it really surprised her to see the tsundere acting so bashful as she presented her the box, but those feelings disappeared when the first year stuck her tongue at her rather playfully. Usually, Niko would be thrown into fits of rage, but seeing that…made her heart start racing.

To be frank, this wasn't the first time it happened. Her heart would start to beat heavily whenever Maki made an expression that she wouldn't normally make in front of everyone. And just lately, the third year would also begin to check the girl out. Yes, you read it correct. Did she ever mention that Maki has a great figure? For being fifteen years old, the red-headed girl has quite a developed body that Niko herself would kill for. Oh, but don't tell her _that_.

Oops, now that made her sound like a pervert, right? But that was the truth. The third year was actually getting very concerned about this matter, and has asked Eri for her opinions. The following conversation goes like this…

"_I would love to help you, Niko-chan. You want my opinion on what?" _

"_Well, it's about a friend of mine." Niko lied while apologizing mentally._

I'm sorry, Eri. But I can't say that it was me!

"_Okay. Then?" The Russian nodded, looking calm and serious._

"_So she has this friend, who is usually very cold to everyone, but she is quite close to her. Lately, this friend of mine's heart would race and she would feel very unusually happy whenever she sees her. Plus when that friend of hers made an expression she wouldn't normally make. Why is that?" Niko said as she stopped for some air. Boy, that was long._

"_Umm…" Eri looked thoughtful. "That seems pretty obvious to me, Niko."_

_She blinked. "What do you mean?"_

"_That means she likes that friend of hers. In a romantic way. " Smiling, the student council president replied._

"_L-Likes…?" Niko's jaw dropped onto the ground. She couldn't believe this. She likes Maki?!_

"…_? Niko-chan, you okay?"_

_She looked away, her pale face reddening. "Y-Yes. Thanks for answering my question Eri."_

_The blonde looked worried, but smiled nevertheless. "You are welcome."_

_That night, Niko couldn't sleep at all. How could she like Maki? And in a romantic way? That was too absurd. Maki was 2 years younger than her! Was the third year actually a lolicon? No, she couldn't be!_

_Niko abruptly sat up on her bed, gripping the sheets tightly. There was no way that she could like Maki! That's right; she only liked Maki as her friend, that's all!_

"_Right…I like Maki, but not in a romantic way! Right…" if as hypnotizing herself, Niko repeated the lines over and over again. After countless repeats, she grinned goofy._

"_Right! I only like Maki as my friend! Okay, back to sleep~"she then flopped down onto her bed, getting cozy while drifting off to an endless slumber._

_The third year might have fooled herself, but she couldn't fool the feelings that were buried deep down in her heart._

_Until this day, those feelings still lingered, remaining buried but a certain someone was digging them up._

* * *

Was she in love with Maki? The question flashed before her mind. Niko stared blankly into space.

She…didn't know.

…No, she was, wasn't she?

Niko…she knew all along, but she was fooling herself.

Her pride had taken the best of her.

Niko could not accept the fact that she was attracted to the first year, who looked like they could switch places. She did not want to admit that she had fallen for her junior who was freaking 2 years younger than her.

She …hated this side of hers.

Niko acted like a cheeky, annoying brat all of the times, but she couldn't help it! She was even sometimes disgusted with herself! …but, the third year had desired attention for so long…

Her parents, Nick Yazawa and Yuuna Yazawa, were currently at overseas now. Being the head of a famous model company and a designer there, the both of them were very busy. Of course, they would often visit her in Japan as much as they could, especially during special holidays, but Niko still felt lonely after they left.

She was sick of it, she was sick of having to smile and act like a good girl when they were about to leave, while in the inside she was tempted to cry and yell at them not to leave her alone ever again. Sure, Niko knew they were working hard to make money for her to get into college and her life needs, but… she still hated it.

Despite that, things did got better for the third year when Honoka invited her into Muse, and meeting the red-headed girl for the first time. It added colors into Niko's white and black life, giving her a reason to enjoy school life again. Although she would not admit it, Niko enjoyed being with all of the Muse members very much.

A bitter smile tugged at Niko's lips.

…She was hopeless, huh?

So, _so_ incredibly hopeless…

"Niko-chan…?" Maki whispered, her usually calm voice getting more and more panicked as the seconds passed. Her grip on the third year tightened.

Yup, she knew her answer. Now, to regain her composure …

While thinking that, Niko softly pushed Maki away, grinning slightly in mischief as she saw fear in the red-headed girl's eyes of being pushed off.

"I can't believe you, Maki-chan." She started in a cheery tune, poking the taller girl's cheek teasingly. "How does the tsundere confess first? Huh?"

Maki furrowed her brows in confusion, before realizing what Niko had just called her. Her face then reddened, from both anger and embarrassment. "H-Hey! I'm being serious here Niko-cha- mmph?!"

The abrupt end of the sentence was due to a pair of lips crashing towards the red-headed girl's.

"…Haah…"

Niko broke the kiss first, smirking in satisfaction as she watched the other girl's dazed expression like an artist admiring his masterpiece. "Was that too much for you, Maki~?"

Said girl widened her eyes. She then traced a fingertip across her lips silently; casting her eyes to the girl she had just kissed a few seconds ago.

That…was real, right?

As if to confirm, Maki hastily reached for the third year's chin and closed the distance between them again, ignoring the girl's yelp of surprise as she leaned forward.

"Maki-chan? What-?"

And there was no talking.

Heart thrumming wildly, Maki pressed her lips against Niko's tightly, initiating for the first time that she had dreamed for oh so long. After a few seconds, the both of them pulled away, but still maintaining the distance between them as their foreheads touched.

"…Will you…go out with me?" the red-headed girl asked hoarsely, eyes still closed.

A pair of hands circled her waist lovingly. "That would be my line." Niko replied back in a somewhat husky voice, her crimson red eyes closed as well.

They then giggled.

"I love you." Was what Maki breathed out before they both leaned in again, wanting to feel each other more as-

A familiar voice stopped them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"…"

Bad timing.

…No, the worst possible timing ever.

With a quick twist of Niko's head, she looked towards a certain black-haired girl standing at the door, smiling innocently as she cradled her chin.

"…Nozomi." She managed to squeeze out through gritting teeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but you better come inside quickly." Nozomi spoke out in her normal tune, unaffected by her friend's anger. "The others are looking for you."

The corner of Niko's mouth twitched, she shakily pointed a finger at the certain object in Nozomi's hands which could not be ignored. "But why is there a phone on your hands?"

"Oh, this?" The spiritual girl held up her phone, beaming shamelessly. "What's the problem? These are exceptionally rarer than any ultra and super rare cards ever existed in the history!"

Suppressing her own anger, the frown on the third year's face suddenly vanished, turning into a glowing, wondrous smile that Maki herself has not seen ever before. She then laughed, saying "I see! That's what is it, ne?"

Nozomi joined in, her soft laughter sounding like ringing bells, "I knew you would get it! Besides, as a NikoMaki shipper myself, these pictures are-"

_SLAM!_

And following was the poor 'NikoMaki shipper', as she called herself, slumping onto the concrete made floor, her mouth choking out incoherent words as her slender fingertips jerked from the immeasurable pain.

"Like I would care about THAT!" Niko screeched, catching the phone that Nozomi loosened her grip on after being falcon punched. "Geez, just how many times did you eavesdropped on us anyways?!"

The other girl, who remained silent throughout the scene, gawked at Niko's victim.

_Now that sounded painful…_ she thought, still eyeing every movement of Nozomi's. The choking stopped, but she was holding onto her left cheek as if her life depended on it. _That's my Niko-chan… _

Meanwhile, the third year was gaping in disbelief as she browsed through Nozomi's phone gallery, eyes widening every now and then, "Just how many pictures did you take? …What? When did you take this? The background seemed familiar too… Ugh, whatever… I'll just delete them all."

"NO!"

Nozomi snapped her head up at the word 'delete', and before the both of them knew it, the phone was already snatched out of Niko's hands.

The speed itself so fast that you could not assume Nozomi was the same girl who slumped on the floor two minutes ago.

"Eh!?" she glanced at her hands and then at the other third year, who was now standing a safe distance away from her. "How- Nozomi, just give me the phone!" she demanded, stomping towards the black-haired girl, who took a few steps back as she came closer.

"You don't understand, Niko-chan!" Nozomi cried dramatically, grasping the phone inside her hands as she backed away, "I spent countless months on taking these pictures! How could you expect me to give up of them so easily?!" like a mother whose baby was about to be taken away.

"Be quiet and give it to me!"

If Nozomi was the mother, then Niko would be the bad-guy, slowly approaching her in a dark, empty valley while wearing a sinister-looking smile on her face as she took out a knife from her pockets, the clear blade reflecting Nozomi's terrified face, which was surely to be stained blood later-

**_CUT!_**

**_Me: *irritated* What? Who stopped me?_**

**_Niko: *flails arms wildly* What was with THAT paragraph?! It almost made me sound like some psycho killer! __**

**_Nozomi: *sniff* Niko-chan is so mean… She wants to kill me! *wiping eyes and pretending to sob* :'(_**

**_Niko: See!?_**

**_Maki: Let the author write what she wants, Niko-chan. _**

**_Niko: That's easy for you to say, Maki-chan! All you do is just stand there and make random comments!_**

**_Maki: … -.-'''_**

**_Me: *copying Nozomi* Niko-chan is sooo mean… booo…_**

**_Nozomi: Bad Niko-chan…_**

**_Niko: It wasn't my fault! Why are you two blaming me?!_**

**_Umi: Er, I'm sorry but…when are you planning on continuing? _**

**_Eri: I feel like we are being ignored… _**

**_Me: *gasp* Don't break the fourth wall! _**

**_Umi: Um, no, bluntly speaking, you guys broke it just now._**

**_Me: Noooo! *collapsed on the spot*_**

**_All: …_**

**_Niko: *sighing* I can't watch this anymore. Let's just continue._**

**_Maki: …Good idea._**

**_Umi: Before that, can anyone call an ambulance? The author isn't moving._**

**_All: …_**

And, ahem, moving on…

Nozomi was still refusing to hand out her phone, so Niko had no choice but to pounce on her like a predator and snatch the phone away. On the other hand, the both of them were very persistent and with a careless slip of their hands, the phone was flung towards the opened door.

But fortunately (or unfortunately), Eri and the others happened to be there and the blonde caught the phone. The Russian blinked, wondering where it came from in the first place.

"Wait, isn't this Nozomi's phone? Huh? A picture…" Her calm voice trailed off, followed by an alarmed tune. "W-W-What…!?" almost dropping it.

"What is it, Eri-chan?" Rin questioned, peeking over the blonde's shoulder like any curious cat would do.

…And curiosity killed the cat.

"Nyaaaah! W-What is this!?"

"Rin-chan?! What happened-?" Hanayo stopped promptly, staring at the picture displayed. In a jiffy, her face turned a huge hue of red. "T-T-They are…!"

"What are you all looking at?" Honoka walked to Eri's side and leaned in, saw the picture too but had a totally different reaction.

"Woooaah!" Instead of being stunned, her aquamarine blue eyes sparkled and twinkled in excitement, "Niko-chan and Maki-chan are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Kotori widened her eyes. "Really?! I want to see, Honoka-chan!" raising her hand in enthusiasm.

"Kotori!?" Umi stared at her, shocked. Was the girl actually interested in things like this?! "No, don't go!" she cried, getting a firm grip of the other girl's arm.

"Eeeh, why Umi-chan? Everyone saw it!"

"Not everyone! I didn't saw it!"

"H-Harasho…"

"N-Niko-chan and Maki-chan are…nyaaah…"

"Rin-chan! Get a hold of yourself…!"

"Oooooh! They are SO erotic!"

"Honoka-chan?! Where on earth did you learn a word like that!?"

"Hey, let go of me Umi-chan~"

"No!"

Niko gaped her mouth at the scene before her. The latter also felt her face darkening as a certain person who-was-the-reason-behind-this whispered cheekily into her ear.

"Looks like you wouldn't have a problem with announcing your new relationship with Maki-chan now, don't you, Niko-chan?"

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

"YOU…YOU PERVERT!"

_WHACK!_

Everyone jumped at the ear-busting scream and painful-sounding smack. They turned to the direction where it sounded from and saw a very, _very_ angry Niko and a very, _very_ hurt Nozomi who fell onto the ground, her whole body trembling in agony and respect.

"Y-You… have one…p-powerful punch… N-Niko-c-chan…" she croaked out softly. "Owww…"

Breathing heavily, the other third year dropped down onto her knees, an ominous aura starting to emanate from her.

She only had one thing to say.

One. Damn. Thing.

"…Kill me now. Please."

* * *

It was the most gorgeous living room imaginable. A solid, glass-made squared table sat in front of two rich, lush sofas, facing a 42'' plasma TV that hung on the cream-colored wall. A rocking armchair was placed under a gilded window which was now covered by the silky and fluffy–looking caramel curtains. A beautifully designed rug had covered the polished floor and the walls were covered with innumerable paintings and pictures of the Nishikino Family.

"Umm, Niko-chan…Are you okay…?" Hanayo spoke out in a careful tune, genuinely concerned for her senpai. Rin followed by shaking the girl's shoulder, but no response.

Ever since they came back from the outside, Niko had been in her self-despairing mode for quite a while now. No one dared to speak a word of what happened earlier.

And now the third year was currently laying her head lifelessly on the glass table, still emitting the same aura from previously as her raven bangs covered her eyes. Maki threw a few worried glances at her, before looking away shyly.

"Nozomi, how many times did I tell you not to spy on them?" Eri scolded sternly for the umpteenth time that night. To be honest, she couldn't take anymore of this…

"But they are so cute~" the black-haired girl hummed, paying no attention to the big bandage that almost covered her whole cheek. "I just want to tease them~"

"Nozomi." Maki began, "If you keep doing that, that bandage on your cheek isn't going to be the only one." Very straightforward.

"I know that Maki-chan." Nozomi replied, brushing the threat off coolly. "Thanks for warning me, though. But we better do something about Niko-chan first. She hasn't moved even since coming in."

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Eri sighed.

"Niko-chan, Niko-chan!" Honoka called, jumping off of the sofa she was sitting on. "I'm hungry, is there dessert?"

"…"

Kotori took out her sketchbook she had brought along with. "Niko-chan, can you help me with my newest design?"

"…"

Rin grinned. "Don't worry, leave it to me!" she whispered, giving them a thumbs-up.

"Niko-chan, look!" she then exclaimed, pretending to gasp sharply. "I spy with my little eye… Maki-chan cosplaying as a cat! And woah, talk about HOT!"

"HEY!"

"…"

Still no response.

The athlete scratched her head, bewildered. "I can't believe Niko-chan ignored that!"

"She must have took a great impact…" Hanayo whispered, feeling sympathy for Niko.

Honoka pouted. "Niko-chan is no fun…"

"Niko-chan is no toy, Honoka." the blue-haired archer corrected, before turning to Eri. "What are we going to do now?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't have much experience on these sleepovers." She explained, before noticing Nozomi smiling rather creepily besides her.

"Is…something the matter, Nozomi?" Umi asked as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Ready for a game of truth and dare?"

* * *

**Okay, I know what you all are thinking. Isn't this the last chapter?**

**Well, it _supposedly_ was, but thanks to my miscalculations, it came out longer than I had expected. -.- Sooo, the next update will be the last one! I swear on that! **

**Oh, and about the part of Niko's parents...Yeah, I made that up. It was actually pretty hard for me to write on how Niko realizes her feelings for Maki, and I guess I read too much into Niko's personality. Niko and Maki's relationship really makes me wonder sometimes...How did they become friends? (Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid) But all of my conclusions are basically written in this chapter, so there you go! On the note, I feel really sorry for Nozomi. XD Before I forget, please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! As you all know, this is the final chapter of Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's house! Time sure passes so quick... Anyways, first I want to thank you all who read, reviewed, followed and fave my story! That means a lot, thank you! *bows head***

**Let's not waste any time and get onto the story, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! Final Chapter!  


_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

The second hand of the clock hung on the wall trembled gently, its clear ticking echoing around the silent room, indicating that yet another minute of time watching has been wasted.

_Tick tock…Tick tock…_

Aside from the tickling of the pendulum clock, the whole room was quiet, motionless.

_Tick tock…Tick tock…_

Two girls were seated on the separate edges of a single bed, faces turned from each other as they sat there, not moving, not talking… not doing anything, just simply listening to the tickling of the clock as time passes by.

* * *

**Earlier…**

"Let's start, then!" Nozomi said cheerily as she placed a bottle she had borrowed from Maki onto the center of the circle they formed. They were back in the red-headed girl's room like nothing of the sort happened earlier.

Honoka's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Ooh, truth or dare, I love that game!" Typical Honoka, getting excited at almost everything.

"Yeah…" Her best friend mumbled happily as she nuzzled into a certain yellow pillow, lost in Wonderland. "It feels sooo good…"

Umi, on the other hand, looked a little worried. She glanced over at the third year, who was looking as innocent as ever, but the archer knew better than _that_.

"Come on, Nozomi-chan!" urged Rin, she clutched her hands impatiently. "Let's begin!"

"Okay, okay." The girl chuckled, before reaching over to the bottle and spun it around. "Here we go!"

_Spin…Spin…_

And it stopped.

Everyone looked at where the bottle pointed and saw Hanayo's surprised face.

"Ooh, you are it, Kayo-chin!" Her childhood friend exclaimed, grinning widely. "Lucky!"

"Uuu…" the brunette squirmed. "P-Please go easy on me…" an uneasy voice.

"Fufufu. If it's Hanayo-chan…" Nozomi let out a strange laugh.

Eri stared at her friend, hard. "Nozomi…" a warning tune.

"Ooh, I have one!" Honoka spoke up. They looked at her. "I dare Hanayo-chan to eat a bowl of rice!"

"What?" Nozomi furrowed her brows. "That's not a dare…" she whispered… well, more like grumbled, but kept quiet as Eri's unyielding eyes were on her.

"…With butter!"

Their eyes popped out of the sockets. "What? With butter?!"

"Ah? Rice?!" The brunette's eyes lit up. "Where?!" she then glanced around swiftly as if someone had hid them somewhere.

"Wait, are you really going to ignore the butter part!?"

"There's no rice in my room, Hanayo-chan." Maki replied in a dull tune, unknowingly breaking the girl's fantasy. The brunette lowered her head in disappointment. "Uh…"

"If it's rice, then there's still some in the rice cooker." Niko, who had been silent until now, answered. Everyone immediately turned their heads to her and stared like she had grown three heads. "…What?"

Umi let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness you've returned, Niko-chan."

Hanayo nodded in agreement. "Yes…But more importantly!" The brunette leaned forward and grabbed Niko's hands, eyes sparkling as she gave her senpai a solemn look. "Is it true on what you said, Niko-chan!?"

The latter blinked her eyes, clearly startled by Hanayo's sudden outburst. Plus, the brunette's face was far _too_ close to hers. "U-um, yeah…There's still some, but not very much…" Niko said as she averted her eyes away, only to find Maki staring at their hands with a slight pout on her face.

_Oh? _ The third year raised a slender eyebrow, she then smirked in amusement. _Is she jealous?_

The same old urge to tease the first year soon took control of Niko's mind.

She had the perfect idea.

"I'll go get it for you."

The grip on her hands tightened, and the first year threw her arms around the petite girl's body in extreme happiness. "Really? Thank you so much, Niko-chan!"

"You are welcome." The latter chuckled as she patted the girl's back. Yes, she did that on purpose. Niko wondered how Maki will react to this…and glanced towards the said girl at the corner of her eyes.

Sure enough, the pout on Maki's face became more obvious as she stared intensely at them, along with the sound affect 'Jiiii—to—'. The third year bit her lower lip to stifle her giggles and stood up. Maki was so going to get angry at her later.

But it was worth it. She only wished that she had her phone on hand right now.

_I'm sorry, Maki-chan, but you are too fun to tease!_

Hanayo suddenly tugged at her arm. "I'm coming too, Niko-chan. At least let me carry the bowl."

"Oh, sure."

The two of them were about to leave when someone abruptly stood up. All color of eyes turned and rested on a certain tsundere, puzzled.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Rin asked her classmate curiously.

The whole girl's face was painted red; she closed her eyes and pursed her lips tightly. "I-I'm coming, too. You two don't want to get lost." She reasoned, but it seemed kind of off.

_Doesn't Niko-chan already know the way? _was what on the other members' minds as they continued to stare at Maki, who looked like she could explode from the amount of blood rushing to her face.

Niko smiled cunningly. "You don't need to, Maki-chan. I already know the way." She replied as she purposely grabbed onto Hanayo's hand again. "Let's go!" before dragging the girl away.

"E-Eh!?" The brunette gasped in shock, but afterwards stayed silent and allowed herself to be dragged away.

"H-Hey!" Maki stared in disbelief, like a groom whose bride ran away with another man during their wedding ceremony. The present Muse members then swore they saw a vein…no, veins popping at the side of the red-headed girl's head.

"Wait right there!" Maki exclaimed in a loud voice, running towards the door. "Mou, Niko-chan, I swear, you…!" Her angered voice gradually faded into the hallway as she chased after the two.

"…This scene seems kind of familiar, don't you think?" Eri recalled, breaking the silence. A few nodded in agreement.

Nozomi chuckled, that was so cute of them. "Back to our original topic then, can you really eat rice with butter? Honoka?" turning to ask the one who suggested it.

Honoka nodded and began in an excited tune, "Of course! It's really tasty, besides that, you can put sugar in it too! It might be little weird if you tried it at first, but it tastes great if you get used to it! They are also my favorite because- mmff!"

"You are going to run out of air, Honoka-chan." Kotori spoke out, smiling angelically as she covered the ginger haired girl's face with her pillow.

Umi sweat dropped, she then grabbed Kotori's hand and pulled the pillow out of Honoka's face, preventing her friend from suffocating to death. "You are not helping, Kotori." She sighed, remembering the previous potato chips accident.

Honoka let out a loud 'haah!' noise, before turning to the 'criminal' with slightly exasperated eyes.

"Uuu, Kotori-chan! That's the second time you know!"

"Gomen, gomen~"

"…I wonder how that tastes like…" Eri wondered out loud, paying no attention to the second years. This was the first time she had heard of eating rice with butter, not to mention adding sugar in it.

Rin suddenly shivered. Her face paled.

"Huh? Rin-chan, are you okay?" Honoka asked, noticing the athlete's lack of enthusiasm.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am. Just… memories… Kayo-chin made me eat rice with butter once when we were kids, and…" she trembled at the thought of it.

"It didn't turn out well, I suppose?" Nozomi guessed.

"…"

Bull's eyes.

The all of them then continued to talk about various types of things while waiting for the three to return. After ten minutes or so, Niko, Maki and Hanayo, who was happily holding a bowl on her hands, finally came back. Since the brunette finished her dare without any problems, they decided to continue. Hanayo spun the bottle this time.

It pointed at Eri.

"Me, huh? Bring it on." Eri said in her usual composure.

Nozomi smiled at her friend. "Truth or dare?"

"Whatever."

"Dare it is, then!" She looked at the others, asking, "Do you all have any good ideas?"

"Hmm, singing?" Umi suggested in uncertainty. "Or dancing is good, too…"

"That's all fine with me." Eri replied in confidence. She _was_ an idol after all!

"If Eri's going to act so brave…" Niko spoke, curling the end of her lips. "Then I dare you to sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' with motions."

Everyone turned to her, some in surprise and shock.

Rin and Honoka both immediately broke into big, goofy grins. "Oooh, good one, Niko-chan!" they cried out in unison.

The blonde backed away a little. "W-What…?" D-Did she hear correct…?

"Or are you gonna give up? Umm?" The third year asked, an entertained smile gracing her lips. She was enjoying this.

Nozomi joined along in the teasing, "You can still turn back, Eri-chi, but there'll be a punishment waiting for you~" her emerald eyes settling on her chest.

The Russian quickly folded her arms across her chest at Nozomi's words and stared at the duo, sweating bullets. Sure, she was cool with any challenge, but to be singing 'I'm A Little Teapot' while doing motions…Isn't that a bit too much!? Where did her pride as the student council president go?!

… No, she couldn't think like this. Eri shook her head. As long as they are Muse, they are all friends; everyone is equal, no upperclassmen nor underclassmen; that's what she had decided herself a long time ago!

But… This dare…

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" now they've started chanting!

…

"Motions! Motions! Motions!"

… There's no turning back now, isn't there?

"…Fine, I'll do it." a desperate voice.

"Yaaay!"

Cheers erupted, mostly from Rin, Honoka and Kotori. The other two third years only wore amused smiles as Maki, Hanayo and Umi stayed silent, possibly because they were too speechless. After all, it wasn't every day that you could see the student council president of Otonokizaka High School singing such a childish song while doing moves in addition.

Mustering all of her courage, Eri stood up from her spot and started in a shaky voice:

_I-I'm a little teapot, short and stout…Here is my-_

"Motions." Niko reminded, threatening to laugh at the blonde's silly expression.

"I-I know!"

_H-Here is my handle, here is my spout…_

She hesitantly placed her left hand on her hips, and did an Egyptian pose with her right one.

"…"

The room suddenly turned quiet, very quiet.

_W-What's wrong?_ Eri thought in a panic, still maintaining her poses. _D-Did I perhaps do that wrong? _

"G-Guys, did I do anything wrong-"

But she was interrupted.

Like a bomb going off, the Muse members started laughing hysterically at the same time. The room that was so quiet within a second ago was now busting with laughter.

"D-Did you see that!?" Niko choked out, tears brimming in her eyes to the point of falling down. "That was so…!"

"E-Erichi…" Nozomi paused as another wave of laughter washed over her, "I-I'm sorry, but you just look so f-funny doing that…!" voice trembling as she clutched her stomach.

The others weren't looking so good, either. Rin and Honoka had both collapsed onto the floor with fits of laughter, flailing and kicking their legs in the air while Kotori stuffed her reddening face into the pillow, her pale, slender fingers trembling.

Maki turned her back on them, but one could clearly see her shoulders shaking violently as she was trying to hold back from laughing. Meanwhile, Hanayo and Umi tried to suppress their giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter.

The Russian felt her face burning. Her eyes started to twitch, from both anger and embarrassment.

"Girls, that's not…" Eri's voice trailed off as something hit her. "…funny…"

How long has it been since she last saw everyone this happy? Especially since after Muse's hiatus?

"…Geez…" The blonde sighed, giving up but could not help the small smile that climbed onto her face.

She will let it slide, just for today.

"Okay, Honoka-chan, truth or dare?"

It took all of them quite a while to calm down and eventually, the game continued. It was Honoka's turn.

"Truth please!"

Nozomi grinned, trying to think of a good truth question. "Okay, then, if anyone in this room could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would they have to do?"

"That's a daring question…" Hanayo whispered.

The orange haired athlete pumped a fist up in the air. "Go for it, Honoka-chan!" she cheered.

"Ummm…" The ginger-hired girl closed her eyes and started to think, "That's a pretty hard question…"

"Come on, who is it?" Nozomi urged.

_Heheh, I wonder who is it? Could it be Kotori? Or Umi? Or even someone else? _The black haired girl thought. She could _not_ wait to find out.

"Does it really have to be one, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked as she reopened her eyes, looking troubled.

"Eh?" she blinked, taken aback by the unexpected question. "Ah, no, it doesn't have to."

"Okay, then! Then I have an idea!" Honoka replied, smiling confidently.

"Well, who are they?" Niko asked, to be honest, she was also curious herself as well.

"Of course, it would be Kotori-chan and Umi-chan!" Honoka announced, beaming brightly.

The said girls blushed at Honoka's straightforward personality.

_A threesome~!?_

"Nozomi?! Are you okay?" Eri exclaimed worriedly, shocked that her friend suddenly fell backwards onto the floor.

"I-I'm okay!" The black-haired girl quickly sat up and took hold of Honoka's hands. "Tell me, Honoka-chan, what would you make the two of them do if they were your slave?" in a very serious tune.

"Isn't that obvious?" The ginger haired girl said excitedly, her eyes shining some sort of light. "I would have them to dress up as animals! Umi-chan would be a bunny, and Kotori-chan would a sheep! Oooh, I would also have Umi-chan to serve me as a waitress! Kotori-chan would act and bray like a sheep, and then I would- Ooof!"

_Thud!_

Not having to finish her sentence, Honoka was thrown by a thick book out of nowhere. It hit her right on the face and the poor girl dropped onto the floor for the second time that night.

"S-Stop it, Honoka!" Umi cried as her face turned bright red, the archer then covered her face with her hands. "T-That's so…!"

"Honoka-chan, are you alright…?" Kotori whispered, blushing too.

Rin poked the girl's cheek. "Heeey, Honoka-chan, you alive?"

"A-aahh…" The ginger-haired girl's eyes turned squiggly in a comical manner, and if you looked close enough, you can see small little Honokas with wings floating around her head while playing flutes.

"She's out cold." Maki spoke out shortly after examining her, "Good job, Umi-chan."

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"There's no helping it, she will wake up soon. Shall we continue the game?" Eri asked.

Nozomi nodded promptly. "Of course! But, let's change the rules a little."

"Eh?"

"I would like to wait for Honoka to wake up before we proceed any further, so… Niko-chin."

"What?"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Maki." With a perverse and dark grin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." The third year answered in a dull tune, looking at her nails with an uninterested expression.

A few seconds passed.

...Something then clicked inside her mind, slowly registering what she had just agreed to.

"Wait… WHAT!?"

"Looks like you finally realized." Nozomi shot her a took-you-long-enough-look.

Eri was the first one to protest. "Wait, Nozomi, that's going too far! I won't allow it!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Eri. They _are_ dating now." The black-haired girl stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "Plus, I interrupted their little moment when we were outside, so why not now?"

The one and only couple in the room flushed scarlet.

* * *

So thanks to Nozomi, the two of them were now stuck in a guest room with the lights turned off. According to her, they could do whatever they wanted for the next 7 minutes, but…

_What's with this atmosphere?!_ Niko mentally screamed, she felt like banging her head onto the wall repeatedly. _I-Is Maki-chan mad with me after all!? Well, I do admit that I took it too far but… I can't help it…! She's too cute to tease! Should I apologize!? _She held her head and groaned silently.

Unknown to her, the red-headed girl was thinking the same thing.

_W-Why is Niko-chan so quiet?_ Maki thought as she twirled with a lock of hair, panicking. _There's no reason for her to be mad at me, isn't there? P-plus, it's me who's supposed to be mad! Getting all close with Hanayo-chan like that… B-But it's not like I'm jealous! W-Why should I be?_

"Um, Maki-chan I—"

"Niko-chan—"

They stopped, staring at each other.

"Y-You go first, Maki-chan." The third year chuckled nervously, pleasantly surprised that they had spoken out in sync, again.

"N-No, you first."

"U-Uh…That's alright! You are my junior, so you go first!"

"N-Niko-chan you are my senior, it's only natural that I'll let you first."

"…Pfft…"

"…-Giggle-…"

The couple stayed silent for a few moments, before ending up laughing at their behaviors. How long has it been since they last used those words on each other?

"So, um…Maki-chan." Niko fiddled with her fingers in the darkness as she spoke, "I-I'm…sorry."

"Eh?" Maki blinked her eyes in confusion, but then realized what the girl was referring to.

Truthfully, she didn't mind it _that_ much, since she was used to it, but…

A devious smirk formed on Maki's face.

If her dear Niko was going to act like this, she might as well get some fun out of it, too.

"…And why would you do that?"

Niko frowned at her sudden change of demeanor, but kept strong as Maki's flawless face leaned closer. "I-I can't help it, though! Maki-chan you were too cute, and it was…kind of like, uh…"

Her hot breath tickled the third year's face.

"Kind of what?" came the husky reply.

Niko didn't know why, but she instinctively casted her eyes down to Maki's soft and alluring lips which she had just kissed not long ago, her heartbeat quickened. A bush crept onto her face as she gulped and looked away.

"…Aah…Erm…"

"Well?" a hand crept its way to the curve of Niko's chin.

"You…you are a terrible tease." She said in a breathless tune, twitching slightly at the girl's touch.

"Not as terrible as you." Maki smirked as she placed a light kiss on Niko's reddening cheek, "Making me jealous is the last thing you'll ever regret in doing." And as if to prove her point, she started attacking the third year's collar region, licking and sucking, enough to leave the older girl wanting for more.

"M-Maki…Nnn…" Niko bit her lower lip to prevent a moan form escaping. "I-I said that I was sorry- mmf!"

Her voice was muffled instantly as another pair of lips pressed tightly against hers. In a daze, the third year lost her balance in the passionate kiss and fell onto the bed with Maki on top, who started straddling her.

Gradually starting to suffer from lack of oxygen, Niko weakly gripped Maki's shoulders and pushed her away with all the remaining strength she had. Their lips parted and Maki stared down at her, somehow disappoint at Niko's reaction.

"…M-Maki-chan…Please s-stop… If anyone sees us…" a breathless, hoarse voice.

"Niko-chan…you don't like doing this with me…?"

"Uuu…" _Please don't give me those eyes…_

"…I'm sorry." The red-headed girl apologized as she softly cupped her face. "But you could never make me stop doing this…"

At those words Maki's lips were pressed to Niko's once again, more passionately this time then the last. She forced her tongue through her lips and the third year heard a groan… from her own throat as the red-headed girl ran her tongue sensually over hers.

The girl shivered, feeling a chill running down her spine while Maki's soft kisses turned firmer and rougher, hardly giving her any space to breathe as the next kiss triggered right after the previous one ended. Her mind was shutting down. She couldn't think straight anymore.

"Mmmn …" The third year moaned and arched her back when Maki bit onto a pulse point.

"Niko…Niko-chan…" The red-headed girl murmured in an utmost affectionate tune, nuzzling her cheek against the curve of Niko's neck, before gently biting into the soft flesh, carefully making sure not to leave a mark.

The girl below her gasped and tightened her grip on Maki's shirt.

"M-Maki-chan…Wait…isn't seven minutes over?" she asked weakly.

The said girl blinked and lifted her head up to meet with Niko's crimson eyes. "That's… right." She almost didn't want to admit, though.

"Shouldn't we get going? I mean, this _is_ a sleepover we are having with everyone…"

"…I guess we should."

"…How am I supposed to sit up if you don't get off?" Niko asked flatly, raising a delicate eyebrow at girl who was still hovering over her.

"…Ten more minutes?"

"What?"

"Then five minutes."

"…I didn't know Maki-chan was so needy." She commented as Maki's face neared hers.

The red-headed girl stayed silent for a few seconds, before breaking into a rare, sincere-looking smile that left Niko astonished. "That's all your fault, Niko-chan." was her answer as she leaned in, causing the both of them to close their eyes in pure bliss.

* * *

After twenty minutes…

"Geez, Maki-chan, I thought you said only five minutes!"

The third year complained as she rubbed her sore neck with a hand while glaring at the said girl. They were walking down the hallway that connected to the red-headed girl's room.

"I-I do admit that I got carried away, but you didn't stop me too!" Maki retorted as she glared back, a huge blush painting her whole face.

"I didn't?" Niko shot a shame-on-you look at her lover. "Who was the one who pushed me down when I tried to sit back up? And who was the one who grabbed my wrists afterwards while forcefully kissing me, I wonder?"

Maki grunted in shock, did she really do that? "I-I just…that…Y-you know…!" incoherent words then came out of her stuttering mouth as she tried desperately to find a reason.

"Well, whatever." The third year may shrug it off in a lazy manner, but she was actually inwardly amused by the girl's reactions. "Anyway, we are here. Let's go in."

As soon as Niko turned the doorknob and opened the door, a white pillow suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit her face.

"Niko-chan!?" Some people in the room gasped, like they mistook her for another person to throw the pillow at.

"…" The pillow slid down from her face and dropped onto the floor. The third year's face darkened as an intimidating aura started surrounding her. "Who threw that?"

"W-Wait, Niko-chan, we never meant to hit you!" It was Rin's voice. "We only wanted to hit Nozomi-chan- Gah!"

The orange haired girl let out a short shout and luckily, due to her athletic instincts, she managed to dodge the pillow that went supersonic speed towards her. However, poor old Hanayo didn't notice it and was hit. She collapsed right on the spot.

Everyone in the room gawked at the now fainted brunette.

"I-It's another Umi-chan…" Honoka whispered in terror.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin rushed to her childhood friend and held her up. "It's no use, we lost her!" she cried.

Umi gulped, staring at the 'demon' that stood before them. "So I was this scary that time?" She wondered.

"W-What are we going to do now?" Kotori asked in shock, gripping her favorite pillow in her arms.

"The same old way! We must fight to survive!" The ginger haired girl exclaimed as she stood up. "Everyone, grab your pillows and fight!"

And so, the most intense pillow fight in the history started.

"Ara, what's happening here?" a voice asked behind Maki, who stood there speechless.

"…Nozomi and Eri?" She turned to them, asking, "Where have you two been?"

"We went to the bathroom." Eri explained briefly as she peeked a head over Maki. "Huh? A pillow fight?"

"Yeah, they accidentally hit Niko with a pillow just now, thinking it was you, Nozomi."

"Is that so?"

Just then, Honoka shrieked.

"Aaah! Rin-chan! No!" followed by a hollow thud.

"I'm going to stop them." Eri spoke without a moment of hesitation, quickly rushing into the room while unaware of the danger she was in.

"Eri-chan! You came to help us!"

"No, I—"

"Watch out, Eri!" the blue haired archer warned loudly as she shielded herself behind a chair.

"AH!" a pillow then zipped across her right ear, and the blonde could really feel the impact in it. "T-That was a close one…"

Kotori gasped. "Your left, Eri-chan! Left!"

"E-Eh!" she twisted her body and another pillow flew by. "N-Niko-chan, stop it!"

"Like I would stop! Take THIS!"

"WOAH!"

Maki sighed. Her bedroom seemed like a bedlam now. "They have gone too far..."

"Come on now, isn't this nice once a while?" The spiritual girl asked, grinning happily at the whole scene before her.

Maki blinked at Nozomi's words, before turning her full attention back to the room again. Niko had flung another pillow towards Honoka, who was supposed to run away but instead lost her footing and tripped over, falling flat on her face.

Eri, Umi, Kotori and even Niko stopped to stare at Honoka, the tensed atmosphere finally fading as they started to laugh. Meanwhile, her lover, who was still laughing made her way to the ginger-haired girl and held her hand out to her, which the latter gratefully accepted.

A small smile appeared on Maki's face.

Maybe a sleepover wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**(Love Live! Room)**

**Me: Yes, my first story… is finally completed! *cries tears of joy***

**Niko: Huh? That was sure short.**

**Me: *thunderstruck* … *silently walks to a corner and starts sulking***

**Maki: Niko-chan…**

**Nozomi: Anyways, don't you have something important to tell us?**

**Me: Oh… right! I have some new friends to introduce to you!**

**Eri: …? New friends…?**

**Hanayo: Who could they be?**

**Rin: New friends! I'm so excited, nyaa~**

**Me: *grins widely* They are OCs!**

**All: … -a crow flies by, crowing loudly-**

**Me: …What's with the weak reaction? I know OCs sometimes wreak a story, but…**

**Honoka: Hurry up and introduce us to them!**

**Umi: I'm interested, too.**

**Me: Okay, okay… *turns and yells* Guys, you are come out now!**

**Three people then appeared. They were wearing different uniforms from the members of Muse.**

**Me: Okay, introduce yourselves first.**

**A girl with pure shoulder-length white hair and eyes like Niko stood out first. She had a gentle aura and tender smile on her face.**

**Ellyn: I'm Ellyn Ravenstale, 16 years old, nice to meet you. I hope we can get along.**

**Kotori: Raven…stale…?**

**Honoka: A foreigner! Cool!**

**Eri: Which country are you from, Ellyn-san?**

**Ellyn: I'm from Britain, and please, just call me Ellyn. *smiles angelically***

**Rin: Wow, her smile is so bright!**

**Hanayo: N-nice to meet you…**

**Ellyn: *Nods* Nice to meet you all, too. Now, you two, introduce yourselves too.**

**Then, a girl with blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail stepped forward. She had light green eyes and a cheery grin.**

**Mitsuko: Nice to meet ya all! I'm Mitsuko Mikazuki, 16 years old too and you can call me Mitsuko! I'm half Japanese and European, by the way!**

**Niko: Wow, a half…She's outgoing, too.**

**Nozomi: *chuckles* Like Rin.**

**Umi: I have a feeling they'll get along great.**

**Ellyn: *turns to the last person* Valeria, speak up.**

**The last person named Valeria was very quiet; she has long chestnut brown hair and a pair of cold-looking golden eyes.**

**Mitsuko: *grins as she threw an arm over the girl's shoulder* Now, Valeria, I know you are shy, but come on!**

**Valeria: … *rolls eyes at the blonde* I'm not shy. And get your hand off me.**

**Ellyn: Valeria, don't be so rude to our new friends.**

**Valeria: …Okay. I'm Valeria Mikazuki, same age as Ellyn and Mitsuko, a half too.**

**Niko: Somehow, she reminds me of Maki.**

**Nozomi: Same here, Niko-chi.**

**Maki: Hey!**

**Kotori: Umm? *crooks head* Mikazuki…Valeria-san, are you perhaps related to…?**

**Valeria: *glances at her and nods softly* Yes, unfortunately, I'm Mitsuko's cousin. And…you can call me Valeria.**

**Mitsuko: What did you mean by unfortunately?!**

**Valeria: …**

**Mitsuko: Don't go ignoring me!**

**Me: That's enough. *claps hands* Now that you all know each other…It's time to end this chapter.**

**Ellyn: What about the question?**

**Mitsuko: That's right! Our group's name!**

**Valeria: … You couldn't have possibly forgotten, have you?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* Of course not! *turns to the screen* Now, my dear readers, I want you, yes, you to suggest a group name for these three lovely ladies! And if they liked the group name you have suggested, then it'll be used in the next fanfiction I'm writing! Please don't ignore this! I BEG YOU!  
**

**Ellyn: We will be counting on you. *still smiling angelically***

**Mitsuko: Make sure to give us a cool group name!**

**Valeria: …Ignore Mitsuko. Just give a good name that you think will fit us.**

**Honoka: Hey, that's just like when we decide our group's name!**

**Umi: In the end, you are leaving it up to others, huh…**

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this chapter was so long, wasn't it? And okay, I'll be truthful. Personally, I think this chapter seemed a bit off. I don't know why, but I just felt that way. And I'm sorry if you found some certain places kinda...rushed. Because I'll be leaving for a 2 weeks long vacation tomorrow, and I wrote this chapter in a rush... And about Niko and Maki moment part... I did a bit researching and that was the results. Please forgive me if it's not good...because it was my first time writing something like that T_T  
**

**As for the OCs, all the three characters were created by the suggestions of my ****friends. I think they turned out pretty interesting... And before I forget, please review and give my OCs a good group name! :D Good bye for now!**


End file.
